Brighter in the Dark
by Brightstar's Promise
Summary: Moon was born to be her mother's second chance; she was to be a Stoneteller. That is, until the unforgettable day when she fell down the mountain and landed in hell. Now four cats more different then darkness and light must unite and escape.
1. Summary, Introduction, and Back Story

**Just a warning; this story contains mentions rape and such. Don't like it, don't read it. **

* * *

Brighter in the Dark.

_Summery, an Introduction, and a Back Story._

"Hope burns brightest in the dark." I've heard this a thousand or more times. It's strange how this piece of information that is branded on my heart has effected me and how fait has made it the theme of my life. It's amazing in every way, but I've heard it so much that it just seemed ordinary. Like a fact that everyone knows and lives by. Strangely enough, not everyone knows this little proverb and not everyone who knows it takes it as a fact. Actually, I was shocked when I had to preach this to my friends and enemies for the first time.

Mine is a story that is not about me on my own, but about how those around me have saved me. Mine is a story of hope, heartache, capture, broken wings, and the cats who repaired them. It is how I faced up to each little triumph and each large disaster on my long journey home. It is how I became lost in the first place.

How did I become lost? I fell down the mountain into the valley below. Afterwards I was imprisoned and everything was taken away from me but hope. I was kept in a cave with three other cats, each so different that it is hard to believe that be brought out the best in each other. I can't say more, for that would give away the story, wouldn't it?

My story actually begins with my mother's tale. I am her daughter, her blood. She have birth to me and stories of her filled my youth. Therefore, I am like her in almost every way.

First thing you must know about my mother is that was, above all else, a dreamer. She had plans for her Tribe that she wished she could have put into practice herself, but her destiny got in the way. She was never put into a position of power by the Stoneteller or the Tribe of Endless Hunting. She was destined to remain a prey-hunter From this position she could do very little to better her Tribe and bring them out from the dark ages.

She was a smart cat. Smarter than I, smarter then Stoneteller, and surely smarter then Mist that Swallows the Mountain, Stoneteller's to-be. Mother would tail Stoneteller all the time, asking him questions that she knew he could answer. Why? Because she knew that if she had him feel intelligent (something that Mist never did) that he would take a greater liking to her than his current to-be and maybe 'twist destiny' a little.

He never did such a thing of course, but my mother was hard headed as could be and kept on flattering him. She was also a famous chatter box, a trait I am happy I didn't get from her. She talked to everybody and everything that stood still long enough, including herself. During one of these conversations, Mist overheard her plans about flattering Stoneteller and taking his position of power.

Of course, her plans were destroyed at that point and the Tribe's little dreamer no longer had an echo of a chance to become a Stoneteller and help her Tribe mates. She was almost cast out of the Tribe and spent long hours hunting on her own.

Lots of loners and rouges traveled though the mountains in those days. Most were honest enough. Hard working cats that could barely survive but would still help a pretty little she-cat hunt and give her the prey that they caught. Some of these were not as friendly.

On one of her lone hunting trips, Mother met one of these, who was called Silent. Silent was described to me as 'faster than a valley snake and three times for clever.' Of course he was out of place in the mountain, for it is too cold for snakes.

Mother thought the same thing, but it didn't alarm her as it would have me. In fact, she was very trusting of the stranger.

Here I must explain that Mother was a beautiful cat. Her fur was golden and her eyes were pale green. It is said that her smile still lights up the mountains in the darkest of nights. I think that Silent agreed with this. He claimed to be lost and cold, so she took him to a cave close by. He charmed her and made her talk. She was weak of mind and told him everything. Her hopes, her crushed dreams, her deepest, darkest secrets. He took it all in like a sponge and poured out sympathy to her. And, in one night, seduced her.

I still think it was rape. He took complete advantage of her weak minded state and left before she even awoke the next morning.

She went back to her Tribe, telling them that she was just lost for the night. They didn't care. For the next moon she cried every night over of her lost 'love.' If she wasn't depressed before, she was than. No cat comforted her, no cat cared.

Soon she found that she was carrying Silent's kits. Still to this day no one knows if she was happy or angry about it. When Stoneteller told her, she just nodded and walked away.

For the rest of her pregnancy she fought her urge to hunt and to speak. She remained quiet and ate very little, not wanting to be trouble to a Tribe she was sure that she had already ruined by simply not saving. She became paranoid and thought that everything that was whispered around the cave was about her. It drove her mad.

She went into labor during the hottest moon of freed-water. She didn't want Stoneteller's help, for she was convinced that he hated her and was going to kill her kits. She raced outside and have birth behind the large rock beside the pool.

After hours of labor that lasted into the night, she gave birth to me and my brother. She knew she was going to die, she had been sick for days and refused to say anything about it to Stoneteller in fear that he would refuse to treat her, or, even worse, treat her in spite of himself.

She turned her head to the sky and the first thing she saw was moon. Than, she uttered a phrase that the Tribe of Endless Hunting has spelled out for Stoneteller in the shadows of the cave for moons. "You two are the only ones that remain of my line. All you have is each other. Your names shall reflect this. You, little one, shall be Shadow Cast by Moon and you Moon That Lights the Mountain." So we were named. I am known as Moon and my brother Shadow.

After that, my mother called out of help. Her call echoed across the mountain, bringing Stoneteller to her side in an instant. She didn't want to live and refused treatment. Mother died by the pool that night.

That is when I took over. I am my mother's second chance.

* * *

**Well that was a mess. Sounds like I just threw it together. Well, it's just an intro, maybe, just maybe, I'll get better. **


	2. The Last Mission

**Another nice and boring chapter for ya! This is mostly a set the scene/charrie introduction kind of thing. Made it short though.**

**...Brighter in the Dark...  
Chapter One: The Last Mission**

_Spirits,_

_Everything is coming undone._

_I can't struggle with this any more._

_I can't keep this up._

_But I must._

_I must life for those who can't._

_I must complete the mission of those before me._

_Spirits, I need your guidance._

* * * *

It was midmorning, the warmest part of the day in the warmest part of the year, and everything that lived on the mountain was making the most of it. Mice were coming out from hiding, but only with great caution. Eagle were flying too, their wings outstretched in hope of catching an easy updraft.

The cats, too, were active. On a good sized plateau four of them stood. The youngest three were watching an older cat, each with varying degrees of interest. By far though, the most interested was a small tawny colored she-cat with four white paws.

Not far away was another cat with midnight black fur. She was moving quietly and swiftly from one rock to another, getting closer and closer to the group of cats. "Now, Owl. Please tell me what I've said about locating mice a night."

"Well… You said…" The handsome golden tom was stuttering. "That we should always look in sage and bottle brush fields." His statement sounded more like a question then an answer.

The teacher, a silver cat with very faint stripes and a darker head, sighed quietly. "Actually, I never said a thing about hunting mice at night because it is a beetle brained thing to do." Owl seemed a little embarrassed and backed away, disappearing between the small she-cat and another tom.

Meanwhile, the black cat was drawing closer and closer.

"Mint, why is it not a good idea to hunt mice at night?" asked the silver tom to the young tawny she-cat.

"Because you might fall off the mountain." She sounded a bit afraid, but her shyness was lifted after the teacher have her an encouraging nod.

"Yes, that's corr--"

"GGGRRRR!" Mint jumped back as the black cat leapt from the bushes. She scrambled away and disappeared behind a rock.

The teacher glared at the two toms, who were laughing wildly at Mint. "Come on out. There's no danger here." Mint, still breathing hard, picked her way out from behind the rock.

The silver cat then turned to the black one. "Moon, you know that Mint doesn't take those kind of things too well." Despite his attempt at seriousness, he couldn't help but laugh a bit.

Moon turned to Mint. "Sorry, but the look on your face was pretty good." Mint smiled a little.

"That's ok, but please don't do it again." Moon then turned to Owl, who wouldn't quite quiet down.

"Do you want to be sent on a mission to the lowlands to collect fire weed?" Owl's eyes widened a little.

"No, Moon."

"See, Shadow. He isn't that bad. He listens to reason. Anyway, how's the training coming?" Shadow sat down and curled his tail over his paws.

"These three aren't doing too bad. Rush caught an eagle yesterday and Mint came that close to catching a hawk." Moon turned to them.

"And let me guess. Owl was too busy flirting to do much." Owl's ears turned bright red upon hearing this.

"Hey, I caught something too. An old buzzard got lost up near the Windy Burrow…"

"And we'd all love to eat a buzzard," smirked Rush. Shadow flicked his tail towards a passage in the rocks.

"You three practice your stalking over there. And be careful; I've heard that a few loners are traveling through here." The three scrambled away, leaving Shadow with his sister.

"Something else for me to worry about?" Moon sighed. Shadow nodded quietly.

"Well, actually about three things. Stoneteller's busy and told me to inform you."

"Do you have to? I mean, me knowing really isn't going to change--"

"Yes, you have to know. It's your duty." Shadow paused for a moment. "Anyway, Wind is going to be kitting soon, maybe sooner than expected. I just need you to be ready. Second, those rouges I was talking about."

"They can't be anything much. I mean, remember Changa and Archie? They weren't as bad as we thought they we going to be."

"Doesn't matter," Shadow countered. "We have to be on the lookout. Oh, and third. Stoneteller is taking you on another trip to the Sliding Rocks tomorrow while the dawn is still gray." Moon started to pace lightly. She didn't like standing still too much, especially when being told her ever-stressful duties.

"I swear, Stoneteller's trying to kill me! He's making me look for omens in everything, making me walk the mountain for signs twice a day, and, on top of that, now we have to go to the Sliding Rocks!"

"Calm down. He's only doing this because he wants you to prepared. Look, you should go back to the cave and relax. Fang said he'd save you something to eat." Moon started for the cave without as much as a 'good bye.'

* * * *

Moon slipped behind the waterfall, standing still for only a moment to allow the thin mist to land on her pelt. The cave guards were standing alert at the entrance, so bored that they were about to fall asleep on their paws. "You're discharged," said Moon off-handedly.

The darkness overtook her, blinding her for only a moment. Despite Shadow's promise there was no piece of fresh-kill waiting for her. "Fang, I thought you were saving me some." She glared at the cream colored tom, who was snacking on her hawk with his mate, Swallow.

"I'm so sorry!" said Swallow quickly, but Fang didn't even glance at her.

"You were late," he said. Moon hissed.

"I'm the Stoneteller to-be. You don't eat my prey, Fang." The creamy tom leered at her.

"Well, the damage is already done. You can have the bones I suppose." Moon's eyes came alive with fury. Swallow stood up.

"Here, have my half," she offered, but her mate wasn't going to stand for that.

"No, she can't. It's our prey, not her--"

"Stand down, Fang." A deep voice came from within the Cave of Pointed Stones. Stoneteller trotted out, blue eyes fixed on the hawk. "Give it to her. That isn't your prey." Grumbling, Fang passed his bird to Moon. "Don't you know that we always share food?"

"I know, but it was going to go stiff if she didn't get here soon."

"Next time you think about taking a double-portion, ask me. That goes for you too, Swallow." The ginger she-cat nodded her head. "Anyway, Moon, come with me. We have a trip to discuss."

Moon padded after Stoneteller into a dark corner of the cave. "Please, don't make me go…" she whimpered.

"No, you have to go. You'll never have to go anywhere with me ever again after this. I'm growing old, Moon. The Spirits are going to force me into retirement soon."

"I know. You're told me that for the last moon."

"So it is decided. We will set out for the Sliding Rocks tomorrow at gray-dawn." Without even waiting for an answer, Stoneteller padded away, back into his cave.

* * *

**Next time on "Brighter in the Dark"...**

**To Sliding Rocks they go! Gee, makes you wonder why it's called that...**

* * *


	3. Sliding Rocks

****

Brighter in the Dark

**Chapter Two: Sliding Rocks**

_Dear Spirits,_

_Please, let us be safe._

_Let this mission end soon._

_I can't handle any more._

_So please, truly make this mission my last._

* * * *

"Wake up, Moon. Time to go." Stoneteller stood over his to-be, his paw on her shoulder. Moon blinked the sleep out of her eyes and rolled over to face the waterfall.

"It's still dark," she groaned.

"Light will come in only a few minutes." Stoneteller padded towards the waterfall and waited for the black she-cat to follow. Instead of heading directly out through, Moon stopped and stood over Shadow.

"Hey," she whispered in his ear. "Me and Stoneteller are going. Good bye." Shadow, not even opening his eyes, muttered,

"Did you really have to wake me up?" Moon opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it. Instead, she rested her tail tip on his shoulder for a moment before following Stoneteller out.

The pair walked a few minutes in silence. Stoneteller seemed slower than he usually did that morning, but Moon was far too sleepy to notice.

"We'll arrive in a few minutes," said Stoneteller, finally breaking the silence. Moon turned her head towards him.

"Ok. I'll tell you when I see some prey."

The warmest part of the year was ending, and the stone was starting to become like ice in the mornings. Moon's paws felt a tick of numbness. Her steps were slow and clumsy, and she barely looked where she walked.

Suddenly, Stoneteller took an unexpected turn into a narrow passage between rocks. Moon paused at the entrance to the rut.

"Stoneteller, what are you doing? This tunnel is unstable." The old cat hardly seemed to notice the doubt and worry in his to-be's voice.

"We'll be fine. We have the Spirits on our side today." Moon sighed. What had been wrong with him lately? He seemed not to even value his life… Maybe relying so closely on the Tribe of Endless Hunting had driven him to believe he was immortal. The Spirits protected their chosen cats, but even they couldn't help one to survive a canyon was falling rocks.

"Well, the Spirits are telling me to go the other way," answered Moon. "Come on. The Sharp Rock Path has never failed us before." Stoneteller, his expression just as pristine and blank as usual, trotted over and started down Moon's chosen path.

This trail took much longer than the one Stoneteller wished to take, but Moon felt a sense of self-accomplishment for watching out for her aging teacher's safety. Finally, the pair arrived.

The Sliding Rocks are a harshly beautiful place that seemed almost like an alien planet. Cracked rocks littered the sharply slanting hillside. In between the rocks grew all kinds of important plants.

Stoneteller jumped onto one of the larger of the rocks at the edge of the field and motioned for Moon to follow. "This is a very special place, as you know. Rocks fall all the time, and each time I come here, there is a new pattern of cracks. Since it takes so little for the rocks to crack, the Tribe of Endless Hunting uses this place often to speak from beyond."

Mood nodded once in a while. She had, of course, heard this all before. This wasn't the first time she had been to Sliding Rocks. "Anyway," Stoneteller concluded. "I want you to tell me what you see."

Moon focused carefully on the cracks, following them and connecting them together into pictures. So far though, no real image popped out at her.

"The Spirits are silent," Moon concluded. Stoneteller shook his head wisely.

"The Spirits are never silent. Everything has nothing to say. Everything on the mountain reflects the cats whom rule it. Now, look again. What do you see?"

Moon focused again, this time harder. "I see… A tooth. A bear's tooth, or maybe a fox's."

"Yes, yes. Go on."

"And I see… a bird. It looks a little like it's flown through a rain storm backwards. And a circle… Kind of a deformed circle. It's darker than the rest of the pictures too…"

"What else? I see one more. Try to spot it."

"I can't see it," said Moon.

"Then it isn't ready to be revealed to you. Well, I'm going to get some mint from over there. I'll be right back." Before Moon could say anything, Stoneteller had jumped down and was making his way across the unstable rocks.

"Stoneteller! Come back! That's dangerous!" Stoneteller chuckled, and Moon swore that the rocks moved.

"I told you, young one, the Spirits are on our side today." Moon jumped down and paced along the line that separated safe ground from the unsteady.

"Please come back here! It isn't safe!" Stoneteller took a branch of heather in his teeth and pulled. He braced back, grunting and straining. The rock above him moved.

Moon could no longer stand it. She bolted out, jumping as carefully as she could from one rock to another. "Don't move; I'm coming to get you!" Stoneteller, whom had a reputation for being selectively death, didn't listen.

Moon paused at a large gap in the rock, her toes hanging over the edge. The gap was rather large. She didn't have long to think though. She took a few steps back and launched herself over the side.

Her claws raked the smooth stone, but couldn't be a grip. She slipped and fell, landing hard on one of her back feet. "OOOUUUCCCCHHH!" she screamed, along with a few other obscene phrases.

Her leg pounded with pain. Moon didn't want to look back for fear of seeing the extent of the injury. But, after a moment, she realized that her leg was the least of her problems.

Above her, a low rumbling, like the growl of a great beast, could be heard. The air was filled with the echoing sounds of cracking and sliding.

Moon struggled out of the gully between the two rocks with her three working legs just in time to see the first rock fall. It barreled towards Stoneteller, who was looking at right at it, making no attempt to move out of the way. He didn't look afraid, or even surprised. He turned his head towards Moon and have her a swift nod.

"What are you doing?! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Moon raced towards him, but she was too slow and dust was thick in the air.

Suddenly, a heavy stone bowled her over. Dazed, she listened for a scream. Anything to tell her Stoneteller was at least alive.

Another shot of pain.

Moon felt the ground come out from beneath her, and, for a moment, she was hanging in midair. Her body went limp and her vision dark. The pain was gone, and there was nothing but the sound of settling rocks.

* * *

**You know what? I love third-person. So much easier to write in. Anyway, please review! **


End file.
